


Estrellas

by Nishma



Series: Promptisex [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV First Person, estrellas, fantasy!au, no me odiéis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: Noctis se despierta sin recordar nada, encontrándose a solas con un chico que se hace llamar a sí mismo El Chico de las Estrellas.





	1. La noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Llevaba queriendo escribir esto desde hace bastante y hoy era la noche. No sé si he conseguido plasmar todo lo que había en mi cabeza, pero estoy bastante contenta con el resultado.

Desperté con frío, mucho frío. Notaba las manos congeladas, y, con miedo abrí los ojos. Un cielo negro sin estrellas fue lo primero que vi, junto a una gran luna llena. Bajé un poco más la vista, estaba en un bosque, bajé otro poco, un bosque de pinos lleno de nieve.

Entonces entendí el frío, y me levanté, sacudiendo la nieve que había sobre mí. Iba en ropa interior y cada vez tenía más frío.

Comencé a temblar y decidí andar, para calentarme un poco, y con la esperanza de encontrar un sitio caliente. Mis esperanzas eran mínimas. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, sin sentir manos ni pies, me encontré de frente con un chico, o eso parecía bajo la luz de la luna. Un poco más bajo que yo, vestía una capa carmesí, y la capucha le tapaba el rostro.

 

—Hola, _mi_ príncipe. —Su voz era dulce, aunque madura.

—¿Príncipe?

El chico se quitó la capucha, dejando ver a un chico bastante guapo. Su pelo rubio casi blanco y sus ojos azules como el agua parecían brillar con la misma intensidad que las estrellas. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue que su blanca piel estaba toda adornada por pecas. Era, simplemente, hermoso.

—Así es, —dijo tras una reverencia—, eres el príncipe de todos estos dominios.

No entendía nada, pero seguía congelándome, y lo que menos quería era morirme de frío.

—Si soy príncipe de estos dominios, ¿por qué estoy semidesnudo y helado de frío?

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Cada cosa tiene su momento en este mundo. Tome.

De la nada sacó una túnica negra, tan negra como el cielo, y me la entregó

—¿Pretendes que entre en calor con algo tan fino?

El chico, al ver que no la cogía, se acercó y me la puso, como si fuera un niño. Al estar tan cerca pude comprobar que sus ojos no eran azules como el agua, sino que tenían un deje violáceo, que lo hacían mucho más hermoso. Su mirada me inquietó, a la vez que aumentaron mis ganas de acariciarle las pecas que habitaban en sus mejillas.

En cuanto acabó con el lazo que cerraba el cuello de la túnica y me colocó la capucha entré en calor, incluso yendo descalzo comencé a notar los pies, antes helados completamente.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Magia. —Contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tuve que apartar la mirada.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado que no conocía su nombre, aunque algo, muy en el fondo, me hacía pensar que lo conocía. Tal vez sólo fueran delirios.

—Me conocen como _El Chico de las Estrellas_.

Sin más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar.

Le seguí, sin más remedio.

—Háblame de mi reino.

—Entró en un eterno sueño cuando las estrellas desaparecieron. —Levanté la vista, para ver, que, en efecto, no había ninguna estrella en el firmamento—. Desapareciste, y te encontré. Y te ayudaré.

No dije nada, porque cada vez todo me parecía más extraño.

—Primero deberías aprender a utilizar tu magia. —Me miró, con la capucha aún puesta—. Por favor, no me mires con esa cara, tienes una túnica mágica. Ten.

Otra vez de la nada sacó un colgante. Era de cuerda negra, y en su extremo había colgada una piedra roja.

—Es rubí. Póntelo.

Lo cogí, y al instante que toqué la cuerda sentí un leve calor en los dedos. Una vez colgado toqué el mineral rojo, y me quemó.

—Este cristal representa el fuego. Primera lección: no te quemes.

Le miré, frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que estaba yendo en serio, pero parecía que se estaba burlando de mí.

—¿Y cóm-

_El Chico de las Estrellas_ sonrió.

—¿Ves aquel montón de nieve? Concéntrate, y fúndelo.

Estaba loco. Aunque no sabía si él, o yo, por extender la mano e intentarlo.

Y funcionó. Sentí calor en la palma, una llamarada apareció en el montón de nieve, y se fundió junto a esta dejando un charco de agua.

Me miré la mano de la cual había surgido el fuego, flexioné los dedos y luego dirigí la mirada al _Chico de las Estrellas_ casi con miedo.

—¿Lo he hecho yo?

Me sonrió, y posó una mano en mi hombro. Noté un leve cosquilleo, que preferí dejar como inadvertido.

—Así es, y esto sólo es el principio. Aún quedan dos elementos más.

Suspiré, de cansancio, cortándole. El chico me miró, con interrogación en su rostro, aunque llevaba la capucha, ahora que conocía sus rasgos, los podía ver perfectamente.

—Estoy cansado…

Soltó una risita, que me pareció la mejor canción que había escuchado en mi vida, y me apretó un segundo más el hombro antes de soltarme.

—Pues descansemos. Hay una cabaña no muy lejos de aquí.

—¿Con comida?

—Con comida. Y una chimenea. Y, por supuesto, una cama. —Antes de cogerme del brazo y arrastrarme por la nieve, me miró, muy fijamente—. Tienes una sonrisa bonita.

Noté algo de calor en la cara antes de contestar.

—Será porque me gustan las camas.

No me arrastró mucho tiempo hasta que a lo lejos apareció una casita de madera. Conforme nos fuimos acercando vi en la puerta a dos hombres, firmes, como si estuvieran montando guardia.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Simples guardianes, están sumidos en el sueño del que te hablé antes.

Me fijé en el de la izquierda, una cicatriz recorría el lado izquierdo de su cara. Su expresión era firme, tenía los ojos cerrados y apenas se apreciaba el movimiento de su respiración. Daban pavor, así que me adentré sin pensarlo en la cabaña.

Nada más pisar el suelo de madera me sentí como en casa. Estaba cálida, el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. Una cama bastante mullida se encontraba en la esquina opuesta, y una mesa con comida en el centro de la sala.

Fui directo a comer algo, un poco de queso, un trozo de pan y un largo trago de vino para calentar el estómago. Luego, olvidándome de que no estaba sólo, me acomodé en la cama. Después de andar sobre nieve casi desnudo, aquello era similar al paraíso.

Entonces, cuando estaba cayendo en los brazos del sueño, abrí los ojos y busqué al chico con la mirada. Estaba sentado en una silla, de espaldas al fuego, mirándome.

Me incorporé un poco, olvidándome de mis deseos de dormir.

—¿Vas a dormir? —Él asintió—. ¿En la silla?

—Es cómoda.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo, por fin seco.

—La cama es grande, podrías dormir aquí.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara, iluminando toda la estancia. Aproveché que tenía que hacerle sitio para apartar la mirada, sino, podría haber estado mirándole toda la vida.

Cuando se acostó a mi lado, lo tenía a escasos centímetros de mí. Era increíble la cantidad de pecas que tenía sólo en la cara. Sus ojos me seguían pareciendo preciosos.

—¿Tu nombre verdadero es _Chico de las Estrellas_?

Sonrió y negó.

—No. Sólo me dieron ese nombre al nacer. Si lo prefieres puedes llamarme Prompto.

—Prompto…—murmuré cuando lo dijo—. Me gusta.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y así nos quedamos bastante rato. Yo miraba ensimismado sus ojos, y su nariz, llena de pecas. Lo último que recuerdo es que caí dormido después de apartarle el pelo de la cara para poder mirar mejor sus violáceos ojos.

 

A la mañana siguiente me desperté como si hubiera dormido media vida, y con Prompto sonriendo frente a mí. Le sonreí de vuelta casi sin pensarlo.

—Buenos días —murmuró.

—Mmmph…—fue lo único que pude decir.

Sin romper su sonrisa se levantó y ayudó a incorporarme. Sin más salimos de la casa, con los guardias aun durmiendo en la puerta. El del lado derecho tenía lentes y parecía muy estricto, junto al grandullón de su lado hacían una extraña pareja.

Suspiré porque era de noche.

—Me has hecho falsas impresiones con los buenos días.

Prompto soltó una carcajada y me empujó para que comenzara a andar.

—No tiene gracia.

—Entonces, recuperemos las estrellas.

—¿Tienes idea de dónde pueden estar?

_El Chico de las Estrellas_ sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

—Más cerca de lo que crees. ¡Vamos!

Cogiéndome del brazo me arrastró por la nieve hasta que se escuchó el primer relámpago.

—¿Lo escuchas? Estamos llegando.

No mucho después las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre nosotros, primero lentamente, pero conforme andábamos la lluvia aumentaba. Al tocar su túnica carmesí la parte mojada se volvía de un tono amarillento para, al secarse, volver al carmesí. Aunque me costaba, ya me estaba acostumbrando a eso de la magia.

Prompto me paró, se puso delante de mí y me enseñó otro colgante, con una flamante sonrisa. Este, al igual que el otro, tenía una piedra preciosa, esta vez de color lila.

—La piedra del rayo. Una de mis preferidas.

Cuando la cogí sentí un pequeño calambre, y, esta vez, pasé de tocar la piedra. Prompto volvió a arrastrarme, le seguí sin más remedio.

La luz de la luna le hacía tener una esencia distinta, como si hubiera nacido para vivir bajo aquella luz. Como un tonto, me costaba apartar la mirada de él.

—Oye…Prompto… ¿y tú por qué no duermes?

—¿Yo?  Pues porque no soy de este reino.

—¿De dónde e-

—Cuidado, —murmuró.

Pese a la lluvia y a la pequeña niebla que había distinguí no muy lejos de nosotros una criatura dando saltos y gruñendo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea, pero amigo seguro que no es.

Lentamente nos acercamos, quedándonos tras un pino y observando la criatura. Tenía forma humanoide, con una nariz puntiaguda y medía la mitad que yo.

—Está sobre el paso del río, si no se va, no podremos pasar.

—¿Un río?

—Así es, frente a nosotros, es el final del bosque, pero está congelado.

Intentado ser silencioso salí de detrás del árbol, poniéndome la capucha.

—¿Qué haces? —Me susurró Prompto mientras intentaba cogerme para que volviera detrás del árbol.

—Déjame, —le susurré, acercándome más al duende, medio agachado.

Con un ligero movimiento de muñeca pensé en la nueva piedra que me había dado Prompto y unos rayos salieron de mi mano, yendo directos al río, donde electrocutaron al duendo, que cayó inconsciente.

Prompto salió del árbol, a mi lado, y me dio una palmada en la espalda.

—¡Has estado increíble! Ahora ya podemos continuar la marcha.

—Espero que podamos también descansar pronto. No sé si es el haber vuelto usar la magia, o el simple hecho que sea siempre de noche, pero vuelvo a estar cansado.

—Bueno…han pasado bastantes horas, podríamos ir a descansar si quieres.

—No digas más.

—Creo que hay otra cabaña no muy lejos.

Deseando volver a dormir la tormenta que había aumentado no me molestó hasta que comencé a cansarme de andar. Se ve que para Prompto todo estaba cerca. Cuando empecé a suspirar y resoplar, para que pillara la indirecta, la cabaña, la misma que la anterior, incluidos los guardias, apareció un poco más adelante.

—Hogar dulce hogar.

—Más que un hogar, —dijo cuando nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer—, se considera un santuario, protegido por los dioses.

—¿Los de afuera son dioses?

—No, ya te lo dije, guardianes. Guardianes de tu reino.

—Me siento mal por no reconocerles.

—Acabarás recordando, cuando las estrellas y el sol vuelvan.

—Eso espero.

Después de comer me tiré en la cama, demasiado cansado para hacer algo más, salvo cuando Prompto se tumbó a mi lado, que le sonreí, sin poder evitarlo. Cuando me devolvió su sonrisa pensé en que podría quedarme toda la vida admirándola.

—¿Cuál es la pregunta de esta noche, _mi_ príncipe?

Aparté la vista, porque su sonrisa pícara me hacía pensar más de lo que debería.

—Háblame de ti.

Noté su mirada clavada en mi cara, eso hizo que me pusiera algo nervioso, más de lo que ya estaba, porque, joder, estábamos en la misma cama.

—Eso no es una pregunta.

Resoplé, con una pequeña sonrisa y decidí ir al grano.

—¿Te llaman _Chico de las Estrellas_ porque tus pecas parecen constelaciones?

Su cara progresivamente se fue poniendo roja, y ya avergonzado caí en la cuenta de que aquello que había dicho había sido una tontería.

—N-no.—Le miré de reojo, estaba completamente rojo, y guapo—. A ver…antes de despertar…vivía con la luz de las estrellas escondido, o algo así. Por eso de ahí el nombre. Y no recuerdo mucho más de mí. Cuando las estrellas desaparecieron, lo único que supe era que tenía que buscarte.

Quería decirle que no recordar nada era una mierda, pero lo último me dejó bastante sorprendido.

—Entonces, ¿sabías de mi existencia?

Se encogió de hombros, y sonrió.

—Eres el príncipe, todos saben sobre ti.

Sin pensarlo mucho acabé cogiéndole la mano, porque simplemente me apetecía. Pero cuando noté su piel caliente sobre la mía comencé a tener miedo, porque tal vez a Prompto no le gustaba aquello.

Nuestras miradas hicieron contacto, fue entonces, cuando él me dio un apretón, que entendí que Prompto quería aquello tanto como yo. Se me formó una pequeña sonrisa y acabé apegándome un poco más a él. Sintiendo su calor en mi costado, y sobre todo en la palma de mi mano conseguí dormirme.

 

Desperté varias horas después con alguien llamándome y tocándome el pelo, cuando abrí los ojos vi que era Prompto, acomodado de lado en la cama, observándome con una sonrisa y nuestras manos aún cogidas. Si no hubiera estado tan dormido tal vez mis impulsos me habrían ganado y le hubiera besado en aquel mismo instante.

Se escuchaba la lluvia golpear contra la cabaña violentamente, aquello me quitó aún más las ganas de salir. Pero Prompto me obligó, dándome antes de salir un tercer colgante.

—Cuarzo azul, representa el hielo.

Este cristal sí que me atreví a tocarlo, era muchísimo más frío que la nieve. Me lo colgué, junto a los otros, y sentí una extraña sensación dentro de mí, como si estuviera dispuesto a enfrentarme a un imperio yo sólo.

Salimos, ambos sin ganas al diluvio, y continuamos andando. No muy lejos de donde estábamos apareció un valle, amplio y verde, a lo lejos el cielo se veía más oscuro, pensé que podría ser una montaña, o alguna construcción enorme.

—Espero que no haya más duendes.

—Seguro que no, —comentó mientras nos adentrábamos en la llanura y la lluvia parecía que dejaba de caer tan fuerte.

No supe en qué momento exacto fue, pero nuestras manos se rozaron, y acabé cogiéndosela de nuevo. Un cosquilleo apareció en ella, aun así no tenía intención de soltarle. Porque, aunque pensándolo fríamente pudiera parecer una estupidez dando el poco tiempo que estábamos juntos, Prompto me gustaba. Bastante. Había sido como si a la primera mirada nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Su cercanía era muy agradable, y era lo más bonito que había visto en mi vida, y su sonrisa…

Estaba sonriendo como un tonto y agradecí a la poca luz de la noche que me ocultara el rostro.  Le di un apretón, que Prompto respondió, sin decir nada.

No supe cuánto más andamos por el valle, pero al final llegamos a la montaña del fondo.

—Debe de haber una cueva por aquí, va a ser nuestro refugio de la noche.

—¿Hoy no habrá cabaña?

—No. Estamos cerca de lograrlo, ya no estamos en terreno seguro.

La entrada de la cueva no estaba muy alejada de donde habíamos estado, y agradecí de que dejara de caerme agua a la cabeza. Me quité la capucha y levantando la mano que tenía libre creé una pequeña llama que iluminó la estancia.

No era muy grande, parecía un simple recoveco en la pared de la montaña, pero aquello era mejor que nada.

Nos tumbamos al suelo, bastante apegados, pudiendo por fin descansar.

—No utilicé el hielo.

—Tal vez no ha llegado aún el momento. ¿Hoy tienes alguna pregunta?

Comenzó a latirme el corazón muy rápido, mientras notaba algo en el estómago. La pregunta que iba a formular era lo que más quería en el mundo, pero tenía miedo. Aun así, esa noche contaba con la ventaja de la oscuridad y verle la cara no haría caer mis defensas.

—¿Puedo abrazarte?

Prompto no respondió, simplemente lo hizo. Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que había estado temblando y que por fin había dejado de hacerlo. Me abracé a él, todo lo que pude, y disfruté de su calor. Notar su respiración en mi hombro me dio las fuerzas suficientes para separar la cabeza, mirarle y maldecir un poco antes de acercarme y darle un superficial beso. Nunca en mi vida había estado tan nervioso. Pero Prompto me correspondió, incluso hizo que aquel roce de labios se convirtiese en un beso de verdad, pensaba que iba a morirme, pero preferí cerrar los ojos y notar como aquel beso avanzaba, haciéndome sentir mejor que nunca.

Sentí a través de los párpados una luz que intentaba atravesarlos, y no mucho después Prompto se separó. Abrió los ojos, Prompto estaba brillando. Su pelo era más rubio que nunca, y sus ojos eran los ojos más preciosos que había visto nunca. Y lloraba, pero había una sonrisa en sus labios. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada se acercó a mí, abrazándome y escondió la cara en mi pecho.

—¿Estás bien?

Prompto se tomó su tiempo para responder, y lo entendí.

—Yo soy las estrellas.

Dijo antes de dejar salir un pequeño sollozo y abrazándose más contra mí.

No entendí nada de aquello. Pero sentía el corazón totalmente destrozado. Prompto siempre me había recordado a las estrellas, él mismo era una constelación.

En ese instante recordé salidas nocturnas de un castillo para mirar las estrellas. Recordé el frío de la noche sobre mi piel y el dolor de cuello por estar mirando horas y horas el cielo. Recordé una cegadora luz, y ya no recordé nada más.

—Prompto… ¿qué es todo esto?

Se separó de mi pecho, y me apartó el pelo de la frente, con un suave gesto antes de empezar a hablar. Seguía brillando y era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

—Una constelación de enamoró de ti, al verte cada noche mirándola sin pudor. Y un día deseaste poder todas las estrellas con tus manos. Y la tonta constelación las bajó todas para que pudieras tocarlas, creando este follón.

Tenía miedo, pero a la vez estaba fascinado. Le toqué las mejillas, y le dejé un beso en la frente.

—¿Bajaste sólo por mí?

Asintió, aún con lágrimas.

Volvió a besarlo, hasta que unos brillos comenzaron a subir por el aire y atravesar la pared de la cueva. Toqué uno de aquellos brillos, y sentí lo mismo que cuando agarré la mano de Prompto. Entonces bajé la mirada, y vi que aquellos brillos, que aquellas estrellas, se estaban desprendiendo de Prompto, que me miraba aun llorando. Prompto estaba desapareciendo. Pude notar un nudo enorme en la garganta, no quería que pasara eso. Quería estar con él.

—No te vayas. —Gimoteé, con los ojos aguados.

—Es lo que me toca. No quiero, pero…sólo bajé a cumplir tu deseo, y conocerte.

—No, no. ¡No! Me niego. —Le cogí de la cara, para verle mejor, para memorizar sus pecas, que estaban desapareciendo al convertirse en estrellas que ascendían. —No te vayas, soy tu príncipe, te ordeno que te quedes conmigo.

Prompto sonrió, y me abrazó, notaba todo mi cuerpo temblando, hasta que me dio un beso en la frente, cada vez notaba menos su agarre. Me dio otro beso en la nariz, y otro en los labios. Un beso suave, un beso cargado de amor.

—Cada vez que te encuentres sólo, o perdido, piensa que yo estaré arriba, observándote, guiándote e iluminándote. Gracias por enseñarme el amor de verdad, Noctis.

Mientras asimilaba sus palabras desapareció finalmente.

Me temblaban las manos, y las piernas, me levanté, intentando coger las últimas estrellas que ascendían, pero estas se escaparon de mis manos.

Estaba llorando, más de lo que nunca había llorado en mi vida, las piernas me temblaban y ni siquiera podía andar, pero conseguí salir de la cueva, y me encontré con un cielo estrellado, un cielo que conocía a la perfección.

Busqué a Prompto y alcé la mano, sonriendo.

—Estoy aquí, —murmuré, escuchando aún su voz diciendo mi nombre.


	2. La mañana.

Me desperté con la voz de Prompto taladrándome la cabeza. Abrí un ojo y vi a Prompto mirándome acostado en la cama.

—Por fin despiertas, tío. Anda, suéltame.

Aún algo aturdido miré un poco más abajo, le estaba agarrando, y bastante fuerte, aun así, no le solté.

—Noctis, por favor, me estoy meando. Además, me tenías preocupado, porque no parabas de gimotear mi nombre en sueños, ¿estás bien?

Fui consciente entonces de que todo aquello había sido un sueño, y de que Prompto era una persona y estaba en la cama, conmigo. Lo atraje hacia mí y lo abracé todo lo fuerte que mis músculos aún dormidos me permitieron.

—¿N-necesitas algo?

—Por todos los Sidéreos. He soñado una cosa horrible, -dije mientras lo apretaba todo lo fuerte que podía a mí—. Eras una constelación, y estabas enamorado de mí, y bajabas, dejando al cielo sin estrellas, y me enseñabas magia, y luego, cuando nos besamos desapareces, volviendo al cielo, dejándome sólo…

Volvía a temblar, por el simple hecho de recordar aquella horrible sensación. Prompto se rio y me apartó un poco, después de mirarme con una amplia sonrisa me besó suavemente, y, por fin, me calmé del todo.

—Creo que voy a hacer caso a Iggy y nada de maratones de Kings Knights por la noche.

—Pero si siempre eres tú el que quiere jugar, —me quejé.

—¡Pues claro! Eres lo único que quieres hacer por las noches, porque si te digo de hacerlo me dices que estás muy cansado.

—¡Y es la verdad!

Se alejó de mí, y se levantó. No se lo impedí, porque no era la primera vez que nos peleábamos por aquel tema.

—Prompto…¿te has enfadado?

—Claro que no imbécil. Es que necesito mear y rápido. Mientras no estoy ve pensado en que no te voy a dejar salir de la cama en todo el día, como castigo.

Lo intenté, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Prompto, —lo llamé para que no se fuera aún al baño—. Me alegro de que seas real y estés conmigo. Gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor. —Repetí las palabras del Prompto de mi sueño bastante rápido y avergonzado.

Me miró durante un segundo antes de darse la vuelta completamente rojo.

—Yo también te quiero Noct.

Y se fue casi corriendo.

No era la primera vez que me decía aquello, pero no es que me lo dijera mucho, por eso me quedé mirando a la puerta, sonriendo como un imbécil. Me abracé a la almohada, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del olor que había dejado allí por la noche. Esperaba que no tardase mucho en volver, porque tenía unas ganas increíbles de volver a abrazarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo no estaba previsto, pero es que creo que me estoy pasando con el angst y necesitan ser felices.


End file.
